lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Invaders from the Fifth Dimension/@comment-47.185.4.92-20181113203013
I have been typing these semi-detailed tributes up for the anniversary season this year. I will test one, and copy and paste the one for this episode here, to see what it looks like.. :-] LOST IN SPACE Production number 8508 Series production order episode #8 Series air date order episode #8 Season One Number Eight First telecast on Wednesday November 3, 1965 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ INVADERS FROM THE FIFTH DIMENSION 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ [ Joe Ryan as Alien ] [ Ted Lehmann as Alien ] Written by Shimon Wincelberg Directed by Leonard Horn 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Robert's approximate ranking is #14 out of 29 Season One episodes. Jim's approximate ranking is #14 out of 29 Season One episodes. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ The travelers are menaced by glowing creatures---who are looking for a humanoid brain. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Searching for a humanoid brain to repair their computer, luminous alien creatures threaten the Robinsons. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Due to a malfunctioning guidance system, an alien craft carrying two luminous "anti-human" beings from the fifth dimension lands on the Robinsons' planet to effect repairs. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Glowing humanoids invade the Robinsons' colony in search of a brain to navigate their ship. Their plan is foiled when Will's worry over his parents' safety makes his brain unusable. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Dr. Smith encounters aliens seeking a brain to run their ship. Convinced that he's substandard material, they accept his offer to bring them a better brain, and to make sure he keeps his word they attach a deadly collar to Smith---a device that will destroy him unless he lures Will to their vessel. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Question Why does the alien spacecraft appear so big on the inside, but so little on the outside? 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Bonus Question How do the aliens make sure Dr. Smith will keep his end of the bargain and bring young Will to them? Another Bonus Question What is no closer to water than chalk is to cheese? 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Who says.. "Well now, not quite as close as your shadow nor quite as far as Texas..but somewhere between." 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Trivia Buffs . Although not a central character in this episode, the robot begins to acquire a personality, objecting to being used as a scarecrow guarding the Robinsons' farm. Later, when asked about Will, the robot protests "I am not programmed for baby-sitting." . "Oh, the pain...the pain," exclaims Smith during this adventure, introducing his oft-quoted lament. . Leonard Horn also directed episodes of THE UNTOUCHABLES, MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE, and VOYAGE TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA. . This was the sixth and the last episode of the series written by Shimon Wincelberg. In the first episode, he was credited as "S. Bar-David." In the next four episodes, he was credited with the story. . This was the one and the only episode of the series directed by Leonard Horn. 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ GUY WILLIAMS as Dr. John Robinson JUNE LOCKHART as Maureen Robinson MARK GODDARD as Don West 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ MARTA KRISTEN as Judy Robinson BILLY MUMY as Will Robinson ANGELA CARTWRIGHT as Penny Robinson JONATHAN HARRIS as Dr. Zachary Smith 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Associate Producer . . . JERRY BRISKIN Story Editor . . . ANTHONY WILSON 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Music Supervision . . . LIONEL NEWMAN Theme . . . JOHNNY WILLIAMS Make-Up . . . BEN NYE 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Director of Photography . . . GENE POLITO Post Production Supervisor . . . GEORGE E. SWINK 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Art Directors . . . JACK MARTIN SMITH ROBERT KINOSHITA Film Editor . . . JACK GLEASON, A.C.E. Set Decoration . . . WALTER M. SCOTT SVEN WICKMAN 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Executive in Charge of Production for VAN BERNARD PRODUCTIONS, INC. GUY DELLA CIOPPA Copyright c. MCMLXV SPACE PRODUCTIONS AND TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX TELEVISION, INC. All Rights Reserved 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Unit Production Coordinator . . . LES WARNER Special Photographic Effects . . . L. B. ABBOTT, A.S.C. HOWARD LYDECKER Post Production Coordinator . . . ROBERT MINTZ 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Assistant Director . . . . BILL FARALLA Supervising Music Editor . . . LEONARD A. ENGEL Music Editor . . . . . . JOSEPH RUBY Sound Editor . . . . . DON HALL, JR. Astronomical Photographs Copyrighted 1959 by THE CALIFORNIA INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ Production Manager . . . GASTON GLASS Unit Production Manager . . . HAL HERMAN Assistant to Producer . . . PAUL ZASTUPNEVICH 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ AN IRWIN ALLEN PRODUCTION in association with JODI PRODUCTIONS, INC.- VAN BERNARD PRODUCTIONS, INC. TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX TELEVISION, INC. C B S TELEVISION NETWORK 20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)20:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)~~ WILLIAM SELF In Charge of Production Filmed at the Hollywood Studios of TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX TELEVISION, INC.